Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a percussion instrument that can be utilized as a seat as well as being struck by both feet and hands of a user of the instrument. In addition, the percussion instrument can be used in conjunction with another musical instruments including but not limited to guitars, piano, bass or any other musical instrument.
Solo musicians strive to provide live performances that emulate sounds produced by bands having multiple musicians playing multiple instruments. Moreover, individual musicians continuously strive for seats suitable for use as a seat without interfering with the playing of their instruments.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a percussion instrument that can function as both a seat as well as a complement to another instrument being played by the user who is sitting on the seat.